Polyacetal resins, since being excellent in the balance among the mechanical strength, the chemical resistance and the slidability, and being easy in their processing, are used as typical engineering plastics over a wide range centered on mechanism parts of electric devices, automobile parts and other precision machines. Polyacetal resins are resins which are often used under the frictional environment by making the best use of their high slidability.
Usually since polyacetal resins are electrically insulative, static electricity generated by friction is accumulated and charged without being removed, and adsorbs surrounding dusts, which infiltrate into the frictional surface to thereby cause trouble of bringing about an increase in the abrasion amount and the generation of backlash of parts. In order to prevent these, there is conventionally disclosed a technology of imparting the electroconductivity by blending a polyacetal resin with carbon black and other electroconductive fillers (for example, see Patent Document 1). There are also known technologies of obtaining electroconductive polyacetal resin compositions having various additional properties by blending electroconductive materials having various different properties (for example, see Patent Documents 2, 3 and 4).